


Shampoo

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise Event, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Gift Giving, M/M, Malec Discord Server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: A little drabble to celebrate Alec's birthday. 🎊
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Kudos: 36





	Shampoo

He could see the delight underneath Magnus' amused look when he asked for a bottle of his shampoo. It still surprised him that he could make his boyfriend feel that way.

The fixing of the ley lines had been exhausting and Alec would have prefered to spend the night at Magnus'. But he had to go back to the institute to deal with all the paperwork. Propitiating the Clave wouldn't be easy, but he had to try. At 4 am he fell face forward into his bed.

Only a few hours later he shuffled into the shower and soaped himself up like on autopilot when his eyes fell on a bottle on the shower stall's little shelf. A small smile travelled over his lips as he opened it and held it to his nose, enjoying the scent of sandalwood rising into his nostrils, warm and ligneous. It was like the essence of Magnus bottled up, ready to mingle with Alec's own.

Oh, how he loved to press his nose into Magnus' hair when the warlock was cuddled up around him with his head on Alec's chest. Now he could take a whiff of that special kind of magic wherever he went. And it came from the man that was the greatest gift he had ever received in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
